Pas une larme
by legitimedemence
Summary: Une petite songfic un peu triste. Drago, au chevet d'Hermione, se remémore comment tout à basculé dans l'horreur, pendant la bataille finale ... DM/HG


**Bonjour Bonjour !  
Une petite songfic pour changer.  
pas très joyeuse…  
je vous laisse découvrir,  
dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**PAS UNE LARME.**

_**Tu vas bientôt partir, les faits sont là  
Enfin, ne plus souffrir, c'est déjà ça**_

_Hermione … mon amour, ne pars pas déjà je t'en prie …  
_  
Le visage de la jeune femme allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, à sainte Mangouste, se décrispe progressivement, et la main du jeune homme effondré près d'elle n'arrive plus à réchauffer la sienne. Il se sent vide. La vie est tellement injuste …

Lentement, il écarte les draps trop blancs du lit et se couche contre le petit corps encore chaud de la jeune femme. Il se blottit contre elle, la serre dans ses bras. Tout pour la garder quelques instants de plus. Tout pour enregistrer cette odeur, cette douceur, cette tendresse, qui vont tellement lui manquer …

_**Je pense à toutes ces choses que l'on ne fera pas  
Au bonheur, aux merdes, qu'on ne partagera pas …**_

Drago Malefoy était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe, pendant leur septième année d'étude à Poudlard. Ils étaient forcés de vivre ensemble, statut de préfets en chef oblige, et s'étaient petit à petit apprivoisés.

Drago était finalement passé au-delà des apparences, au-delà des préceptes de son père, et avait compris pourquoi Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley l'appréciaient tant. Elle était simplement fantastique. Courageuse, fougueuse, droite, honnête, loyale … et amoureuse. De lui.

Il avait été le plus heureux des hommes quand il avait découvert ça. Il se remémore, les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, leurs meilleurs souvenirs… il se revoit la coincer contre une table pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il revoit son regard fuyant, ses grands yeux chocolat beaucoup trop expressifs, les rougeurs sur son visage. Il revoit son air de surprise et d'incompréhension. Il revit son gémissement incontrôlé lorsque, pour la première fois, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_**Mais ne coulera pas une larme  
Tu n'aimerais pas ça je sais …  
Pas une larme,  
Pas une seule, tu vois, car si le paradis n'existe pas,  
Dieu l'inventera pour toi**_

Il revoit toutes leurs disputes, leurs réconciliations, leurs doutes, leurs erreurs…

Cette relation était secrète. Il avait peur que les mangemorts ne s'en prennent à elle, et elle avait peur de la réaction de ses amis, ses frères. Ils n'auraient pas dû douter, ils auraient dû agir, en parler à l'ordre. Se faire protéger. Ils croyaient que dans le silence la cruauté les épargnerait, comme ils avaient eu tort …

_**J'crois pas aux esprits, mais … on parlera  
Sans faire tourner la table, tu m'aideras  
**_

Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas compris. Il s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui, en constatant tout ce gâchis. Sa meilleure élève, qu'il considérait presque comme sa petite fille était tombée amoureuse du pire des futurs mangemorts. Elle avait accompli des miracles. Pour elle, à cause d'elle, grâce à elle … Drago avait réfléchi sur les actions de Voldemort, et sur la légitimité de ses enseignements. Il s'était repenti, il avait choisi l'ordre, la justice … Hermione.

_**J'renonce même à comprendre, au fond pourquoi  
Faut-il donc que ça tombe justement sur toi**_

Et Dumbledore n'avait pas été capable de la protéger. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Tout le monde s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il était trop tard, et Dumbledore ne pouvait que constater les dégâts de son erreur de jugement en regardant d'un œil humide ce lit blanc, dans lequel Drago Malefoy berçait douloureusement une Hermione mourante.

_**Donc ne coulera pas une larme  
Tu vaux mieux que ça…  
Pas une larme,  
Pas une, crois-moi, et puisque le paradis n'existe pas,  
Toi tu l'inventeras …**_

La guerre était arrivée. La fameuse bataille finale. Celle qui opposait les acteurs du bien et les fidèles du Lord Noir. Malgré les tentatives de ses amis, et de Drago, Hermione avait tenu à y participer. pour aider. Quelle erreur.

Drago n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à son paternel concernant son changement de côté… Il comptait jouer les espions pour le compte de l'ordre. Hermione, terriblement inquiète pour lui, avait commis l'acte le plus dangereux du monde. Elle l'avait embrassé. Passionnément embrassé, comme si c'était leur dernier baiser. Sur le champ de bataille. Devant tout le monde. Devant Harry, devant Ron, devant Dumbledore … mais aussi devant Lucius. Son sang ne vit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit la sang-de-bourbe échanger un baiser passionné avec son rejeton … en moins de temps qu'il 'en faut pour le dire, il avait dégainé sa baguette et lançait un sort de magie noire sur le couple. Drago, dos à lui, ne vit rien à arriver. C'est Hermione qui, au dernier moment, le poussa au loin et prit le sort de plein fouet.

Drago refoule un sanglot. Il se rappelle à peine ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il se souvient avoir tué son père d'un coup de baguette. Avoir couru aux pieds d'Hermione. Avoir rit de joie en voyant qu'elle n'était pas morte. L'avoir embrassé, lui avoir promis de la soigner … puis il se rappelle du regard de la jeune femme, luttant contre le sort. Elle lui avait sourit, avait caressé sa joue de sa main, replacé derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Puis sa main était tombée. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Et sa lente agonie avait commencé. Lucius avait bien choisi son sort. La jeune femme souffrait me martyr … elle plongeait dans un gouffre de douleur avec au bout, tout au bout, la mort.

Drago la serre fort, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que son corps se refroidi. Il refuse de la laisser. Les Médicomages lui ont déjà dit que c'était terminé, qu'elle ne souffrait plus. mais il ne peut pas se séparer d'elle. Comme la vie est injuste…

_**Non ne coulera pas une larme,  
car je sais où tu vas  
pas une larme  
pas une crois-moi car même si le paradis n'existe pas …  
c'est là que tu vas.  
**_

Deux ans plus tard, Drago est toujours seul. Il n'a pas retouché une fille depuis Hermione. Ce qui a changé, par contre, c'est qu'il est dorénavant ami avec Harry, et qu'ils se supportent, avec Ron. Ils sont aurors, tous les trois, et traquent à travers le pays les fidèles de Voldemort.

Drago sait qu'il ne sera en paix qu'une fois cette tâche accomplie. C'est sa croix, sa pénitence… son salut.


End file.
